Usuario Blog:Terra Epic/La Gran Historia
LA GRAN HISTORIA DE AMERU-17 Diganme si quieren aparecer en la historia y yo con gusto lo haré La historia esta basada en la 1.2.3 así que, por ahora, NADA DE FISHRONS NI NADA xD Cada episodio tendra 5 Capítulos Episodio 1: El Inicio Capítulo 1: El Inicio Era un gran día cuando entonces apareció... ¡POP! Jim:-Wep, ¿dónde estoy? Guía:-Ahora estás en Ameru-17 Jim:-Ame, ¿qué cosa? Guía:-Ameru-17, tu deber es derrotar a todos los jefes y pasarte la historia Jim:-No sé, en absoluto, de que estas hablando Jeff:-Me llamo Jeff, te ayudaré en tu aventura, me necesitarás para seguir Jim:-Sep, no sé de que hablas, pero bueno, enséñame Jeff:-Puedes empezar talando un árbol Jim:-Pero solo tengo una espadita cutre Jeff:-Piensa en un hacha de cobre Jim:-(pensando)¿Pero que...? Guau... Jeff:-¿Has visto? Si piensas en cualquier cosa que hayas recogido, esta aparecerá. Ahora vé y tálate unos arbolitos Jim:-Ok (se va) ¿¡PERO QUÉ ES ESTA COSA!? Me acercaré Slime:-Grrawrl (le ataca) Jim:-¡Oye! (lo mata) Ok, a lo que venía... Toc, Toc, Toc, Toc, Toc, Toc, Toc, Toc, Troc (tala varios árboles) Es todo por ahora, lamento que sea corto, pero carezco un poco de imaginación e.e, manden sus opiniones y ¡Chau, Chau! ---- Capítulo 2: Un sueño extraño Jim:-Esta bien, Jeff, ya tengo varios centenares de madera, me tocaron buenos árboles Jeff:-Ok, ahora toca hacer una mesa de elaboración Jim:-Bien, ¿cómo la hago? Jeff:-Piensa en una mesa Jim:- Ok (pensando) ¡POP! Oh, ya la tengo, la pondré Jeff:-Debes hacer una casa Jim:-(Haciendo casa laboriosamente...) Mmm... y unos bloques menos por aquí... ¡Listo! Jeff:-Pon aquí la mesa Jim:-¿Y cómo la uso? Jeff:-Acércate a ella y piensa en lo que quieras elaborar Jim:-(pensando) 26 antorchas pa' mi Jeff:-Hazte una espada, martillo, arco y algunas flechas Jim:-(pensando) Mmm... Listo Jeff:-Deberíamos descansar un rato Jim:-Ok... (se duerme) Jeff:-(alarmado) ¡CASI SE ME OLVIDA! ¡Necesitamos una puerta o sino nos comerán los zombis! Jim:-¡Si, cierto! (crafteando puerta y poniéndola) Listo, a dormir Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz.... Mientras tanto en el sueño de Jim... Jim:-¿Eh? ¿Qué es este lugar...? ???:-Estas teniendo una visión, Jim Jim:-¿Qué? ¿Quién eres? ???:-Eso no importa, por ahora, disfruta la visión Jim:-¡Espera...! Mientras tanto en la visión... ???:-¡Toma esto, maldito saco ocular! Jim:-¡Y esto! ???:-¡Casi lo logramos! Toma, toma, ¡toma! Jim:-¡Y...! (estirando arco) ¡¡Esto!! (lanzando flecha) ¡Ojo de Cthulhu ha sido derrotado! (la visión termina) En el sueño... Jim:-Ahora dime tu nombre Terrapenguin:-Me llamo Terrapenguin. Bueno, ¡adiós! Jim:-¡Adiós! (termina el sueño) Pues hasta aquí el 2do capítulo de "La Gran Historia". Manden Opiniones y diganme si quieren aparecer ¡Bye! ---- Capítulo 3: Preparándose para derrotar una Gran Babosa Pegajosa Jim ya se ha equipado y está casi listo para un desafío más grande ¡Vamos a ver cómo le va! Jim:-Uff, he minado un montón y ya tengo minerales hasta los dientes. ¡¡¡JEEFF!!! Jeff:-¡Qué quieres! Jim:-¿Qué puedo hacer con esto? Jeff:-Empieza haciendote un yunque de hierro y de ahí ya sigue tú Jim:-Ok. (crafteando) Jeff:-(llega Jim)¡Hala, hombre, que te has equipado! Jim:-Seh, tenía mucho oro y cositas Jeff:-Se nota, ¿no tienes gemas? Jim:-Ehmm, si creo que tengo algunos rubíes, como diez Jeff:-¿Te sobran lingotes de oro? Jim:-Sí, ¿por? Y entonces Jim se crafteó su primer arma mágica... Jeff:-Ya estas listo para tu primer jefe... y algunos más también (se ríen) En serio estas muy currado Jim:-Ok, vamos a dormir Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz... Mientras tanto en el sueño de Jeff... Jeff:-¿Eh? ¿Dónde...? Mastro 22:-Estás en un sueño, Jeff, me llamo Mastro 22, soy un Avenger, aunque me gusta más usar magia Jeff:-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre, Mastro? Mastro 22:-Te presento a mi compañero, gatis123, es Ranger gatis123:-Buenos días Jeff:-¿Por qué me trajeron aquí? gatis123:-Guárdate las preguntas para el final Mastro 22:-Disfruta la funcioón Jeff:-¿Función? ¿Qué función? (empieza la visión) Terrapenguin:-¿Vamos a derrotarlo, Jim? Jim:-Obviamente, estamos curradísimos Terrapenguin:-Si tu lo dices, ¡Mastro, la corona! Mastro 22:-¡A la orden! (invoca al Rey Slime) ¡Babosa Rey ha despertado! Terrapenguin:-Ostras, es más grande de lo que pensé gatis123:-Lo derrotaremos, estamos bien equipados Mastro 22:-¿Seguro, compi? gatis123:-Es muy débil, créeme Mastro 22:-Ok (termina la visión) Mastro 22:-¿Y? ¿Qué me dices? Jeff:-:pokerface: ¿¡CÓMO LO HAS HECHO!? gatis123:-Es un secreto :3 Jeff:-Oh, y, ¿por qué me trajeron aquí? Mastro 22:-Para avisarte, que tu aprendiz se está volviendo más fuerte Jeff:-Esta bién, adiós Mastro 22 y gatis123:-¡Adiós! Se esta poniendo interesante y misterioso ¿eh? Venga, dadme sus opiniones y decidme si queréis aparecer, ¡Adiós por ahora :D! ---- Capítulo 4: El Primer Jefe Jeff:-(se despiertan) Ah, que lindo día, ¿no es así, Jim? ¿Jim? Jim:-(afuera de la casa) Veo venir gente (pensando: Creo que ALGUIEN ha tenido una conexión astral con gente de afuera... hmmm) Mastro 22:-¡Hola, Jim! Jim:-¿Mastro? ¿gatis? gatis123:-Así es, hemos venido para ayudarte con tu primer jefe Al parecer, Mastro 22 y gatis123 son viejos compadres de Jim, pero vino alguien más... ???:-Buenos días >:) Jim:-WTF? ¿Este quién es? Maxwell:-¿Dónde están mis modales? Soy Sir Maxwell Von Straourdinarious Jim:-Oook... Pasa, Maxwell. Mirad, amigos, me he equipado y estoy listo para el primer jefe, si así se dice Maxwell:-Tan equipado y tan cutre la casa Jim:-¿Qué quieres decir? Maxwell:-Mira mi casa (le muestra una foto) Jim:-Guau... Mastro 22:-En fin... a lo que venimos, gatis gatis123:-¿Tienes 99 de baba, Jim? Jim:-Si, ¿qué vas a hacer? gatis123:-Ya lo verás. ¿Cuántos lingotes de oro? Jim:-32 gatis123:-Genial (crafteando) (le muestra una extraña corona que parece tener un slime debajo) Jim:-¿Qué es eso? Maxwell:-El invocador del Rey Slime, es el primer jefe al que te enfrentarás Jim:-Oh, jo, jo Maxwell:-Así es, esta misma tarde Jim:-Pues ya se ha hecho la tarde de tanto tiempo que hablamos Maxwell, gatis123 y Mastro 22:-¡ESPERA QUE NOS EQUIPAMOS! Jim:-Vale, vale Y se fueron a equipaaaar... Jim:-Vale, ya estamos listos Mastro 22:-¡Esperen! Necesitamos una estrategia Maxwell:-Ciertamente, mi querido Mastro gatis123:-Tengo la estrategia perfecta, caven un hoyo de 3 por 2 vertical Todos:-Ok Y cavaron eel hoyooooo... Jim:-Listo Terrapenguin:-¡Esperen! Jim:-¿Tu también vienes Terrapenguin? Terrapenguin:-Si, les ayudare Maxwell:-Maravilloso Terrapenguin:-¿Vamos a derrotarlo, Jim? Jim:-Obviamente, estamos curradísimos. Además, tenemos una estrategia Terrapenguin:-Si tu lo dices, ¡Mastro, la corona! Mastro 22:-¡A la orden! gatis, por favor, la corona (invoca al Rey Slime) ¡Babosa Rey ha despertado! gatis123:-¡Rápido, metanse en el hoyo! :ifyouknowwhatimean: Como todos unos pervertidos se metieron en el hoyo que cavaron, ehem gatis123:-Ahora atáquenle, le mataran rapidísimo Todos atacaron al Rey Slime y, finalmente, lo derrotaron ¡Babosa Rey ha sido derrotado! Maxwell:-Uff, fue difícil Jim:-Sin dudas Terrapenguin:-Sep Todos volvieron a casa... Pero algo raro pasó en el sueño de Jim (en el sueño) Jim:-¿Maxwell? Maxwell:-Algo muy malo ha pasado, Jim Jim:-Dime Maxwell:-Tras derrotar a tu primer jefe, la corrupción ha sido liberada Jim:-¿Y eso qué significa? Maxwell:-Debes derrotar a CHAOTIC Jim:-¿Chaotic? Hmm... Tiene pinta de malo Maxwell:-Será tu último jefe Jim:-Hmm... Lo tendré en mente, debo equiparme muchísimo, por ahora, adiós Maxwell:-¡Espera! Tengo algo más que decirte Jim:-¿Qué cosa? Maxwell:-Primero has de derrotar a los demás jefes Jim:-T.T Lo hubieras dicho Maxwell:-Cuídate Jim:-Bye (termina el sueño) Hmmm... ¿Qué estará tramando ese tal "Chaotic"? Descúbrelo en el próximo capítulo de "La Gran Historia" :D ---- Capítulo 5: Explorando el mapa Jim:-¡Woaahh! Hola Jeff. ¿Jeff? (Jim sale de la casa) Jim:-¿Qué haces Jeff? Jeff:-¡Auxilio! Jim:-¿¡Qué pasa?! Jeff:-¡U-un De-evora-almas! Jim:-Tranquilo, (piensa en una espada de oro) ¡toma esto! (lo mata) Jeff:-Uff, gracias a dios estás aquí Jim:-Oye, ¿qué sabes sobre los devoraalmas? Jeff:-Bueno, son fuertes para un novato, pero no para ti, ademas viven en la (sonido de órgano terroroso y luz blanca en la cara de Jeff) ¡CORRUPCIÓN! Jim:-Y ¿qué sabes sobre la (sonido de órgano y luz sobre su cara) ¡CORRUPCIÓN!? Jeff:-Todo ser que esté allí, es maligno, excepto los de corazón puro, como tú Jim. Jim:-Oh, stop it you Jeff:-En serio. Y hay un jefe bastante poderoso cuyo nombre es Devoramundos y es como un gusano gigante pero para derrotarlo primero debes derrotar al (sonido de órgano suena y se prende luz sobre su cara) ¡OJO DE CTHULHU! Jim:-Que nombre raro. Jeff:-Seh, pero no es tan débil como el Rey Babosa, tiene 800 PS más Jim:-Sí, sí, ¿pero cómo invoco al Cutulu? Jeff:-Ojo de Cthulhu, Con 6 lentes en un altar demoníaco o en un cofre de cueva haces el Ojo de Aspecto Sospechoso, que sirve para invocarlo Jim:-¿Cómo lo uso? Jeff:-Sólo levántalo y desaparecerá :ifyouknowwhatimean: Jim:-Perv... en fin, voy a ir a explorar (Se fue hacia el este) Jim:-Ufffff, que frío, este lugar parece congelado (¡Babosa helada salvaje ha aparecido!) ¡Jim usó Espada de Oro! ¡Es muy efectivo! Babosa Helada usó Placaje ¡Jim usó Espada de Oro! ¡Es muy efectivo! ¡Babosa Helada está debilitado! ¡Jim ganó 50 monedas de cobre! Jim:-Cuántos tipos de estas porquerías existen... (siguió caminando) Jim:-Esto parece ser una selva. Voy a entrar Murcielago de selva:- ¡Iiiiii, iiiiii! Jim:-¡P*to murcielago! Narrador:-¡Epa! ¡Cuidado esa boquita! Jim:-Cállate (...y sigue) Jim:-Un océano. A ver que hay... Jim:-¡Ugluhbglub! (se tapa la boca y sube a la superficie) ¡Un jodido cofre! Y tiene colores raros... Lo abriré si puedo (buceando...) (¡y lo consigue!) Jim:-Buajjj, cof, cof, cof... ¡Un tridente! Y también una pelota de playa, jugaré con Jeff. Y se fue a su casaaaa... Jim:-¡JEEFF! ¡Mira que encontré! Jeff:-¿Qué tienes? Un maldito tridente... ¿fuiste al océano? Jim:-No, lo encontré en la puerta :nomedigas: Jeff:-...bueno... Jim:-Y también una pelota de playa. ¿Juegas? Jeff:-Ok *boing* *boing* Jeff:- ¡Que no caiga! *boing* Jim:-La salvé *boing* *boing* *boing* *boing* Jim:-¡Cuidado! Fff... *boing* Jim:-Ufff, cerca *boing* *boing* *boing* *boing* *boing* *boing* Jeff:-¡Cuidadoooooooo! No, no, no, no, no... ¡La pelota rebotó 14 veces! Jim:-Se cayó... Que va a ser... ¡bueno! Vamos a dormir que está anocheciendo Jeff:-Cierto (se duermen) Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz... (empieza el sueño) Jim:-¡Mastro! Mastro 22:-Hola, Jim. Te contaré que trama Chaotic Jim:-Ya me estaba intrigando... Mastro 22:-Esa alma cruel... sólo quiere destruir a toda criatura que se interponga en su camino de dominar el universo... lo que ha hecho la codicia Jim:-¿Cómo coj*nes lo derrotaremos? Narrador:-Ya te lo he dicho... Jim:-¿También en mis sueños? Mastro 22:-...en fin...Ya nos equiparemos, hay cosas muy poderosas en este mundo, disfruta la función Jim:-Jo... (empieza la visión) (Mastro está rompiendo un Orbe Sombrío) Sientes escalofríos por tu espalda... Mastro 22:-¡Qué bien, un mosquete! gatis123:-Romperé el segundo (gatis rompe el segundo Orbe) El eco de los alaridos suena por todas partes... gatis123:-Genial, Orbe Sombrío Jim:-Yo rompo el último (rompiendo Orbe...) ¡Devorador de Mundos ha despertado! Jim:-Bien, otro mosquete (termina la visión) Mastro 22:-¿Y bien? Jim:-¿Desafiaré al Devoramundos? Mastro 22:-Conmigo y con gatis :3 Jim:-Mother of god... bueno, adiós Mastro 22:-Bye (termina el sueño) Hemos vuelto con un capítulo larguísimo ¡y el primer episodio! ¿Quieres combate? ¿Quieres aventura? Ve el próximo Episodio de "La Gran HISTORIA" :D ---- Episodio 2: Matando Jefes Capítulo 6: Matando a un saco ocular Jim:-(despierta) Wwwep, estoy listo para un día perf... ¿quién viene ahí? (gente que se ve desde el horizonte) Jim:-(sale de la casa) Hola, chicos Mastro 22:-Hola, Jim. Trajimos a un invitado Pindel:-Hola, soy Pindel y soy un guerrero Jim:-Un gusto, Pindel, soy Jim gatis123:-¿Tienes lentes? Jim:-Sip. ¿Para el Ojo de Cuchululu? gatis123:-:areyoufuckingkiddingme: Cthulhu, y sí, para eso. ¿Has visto algo como una boca de gusano gigante con dientes puntiagudos? Jim:-Sí, cerca de la (sonido de órgano y luz sobre su cara) ¡CORRUPCIÓN! gatis123:-Perfecto, vamos ♪ Caminan, caminan, hacia la corrupción ♪ gatis123:-Llegamos, ¿esto es? (señalando el altar demoníaco) Jim:-Si, me dan escalofríos cada vez que lo veo gatis123:-(mientras craftea) Sí, no es raro, es tenebroso, sólo mira esto, es horroroso (termina de craftear y le muestra el ojo a Jim) (sonido de órgano) COMO ÉSTO Jim:-(escalofrío) Brr... es horrible, según Jeff debemos levantarlo (lo levanta) gatis123:-No funciona de día, el Ojo de Cthulhu solo se puede invocar de noche Jim:-Ok ¿y qué estrategia usaremos? Mastro 22:-De hecho, haremos una especie de arena y usaremos arcos, no quieres atacar a esa cosa con la espada Jim:-Vale... Yo que quería usar la espada de oro Mastro 22:-Si quieres, puedes, pero te advierto (acercamiento salvaje a la cara de Mastro y todo se oscurece) ten cuidado, Jim, mucho cuidado ---- thumb|185px|Está bien ya puedes encender la p... Narrador:-ShhhEscena Extra Random: ---- Jim:-Está bien, tendré cuidado. A la noche... gatis123:-¿Estás listo, Jim? Jim:- Más listo que la miércoles xD gatis123:-Está bien. 3...2...1...¡Ojo de Cthulhu ha despertado! ♪ Puoann, chachachaw, Puoann, chachachaw, Puoann, chachachaw, tatatatatatatata, pan, ban, ban, ¡ban! xD ♪ gatis123:-¡Iaa! ¡Iatatata! ¡Waaayah! Jim:-¿Quieres dejar de hacer gilip*lleces y ayudar? xD. No, en serio, te va a partir las piernas gatis123:-Cierto Pindel:-¡Come Platino ojo subnormal! Jim:-Buen espadazo Pindel:-Gracias Al ojo le quedan 1000 PS, serán capaces los chicos de derrotar a este ojo? Descúbranlo en... Okno, ahora seguimos Pindel:-¡Toma esto, maldito saco ocular! Jim:-¡Y esto! Mastro 22:-¡Casi lo logramos! Toma, toma, ¡toma! Jim:-¡Y...! (estirando arco) ¡¡Esto!! (lanzando flecha) ¡Ojo de Cthulhu ha sido derrotado! Jim:-(se seca el sudor) Fiuu, por un momento pensé que nos mataría Pindel:-Somos muy fuertes, Ni el noseque Mundos nos derrotaría Jim:-Cierto, oye ¿qué es esto violeta? gatis123:-Demonita, conviértela en lingotes y hazte cosas más curradas :D Jim:-Ok (se va a casa) ¡JEFF! Jeff:-Hola, Jim, buena esa con el Ojo Jim:-¿Lo sabes? Genial. ¿Qué puedo hacer con lingotes de demonita? Jeff:-Puedes empezar haciéndote una espada de la luz. O una Despedazadora Jim:-Espada. Quiero tener espadas más fuertes Jeff:-Mola, quema los minerales en el horno Se hizo una espada maaás fuerteeee... Jeff:-Cada vez molas más, Jim Jim:-Jejej... Tengo sueño, vamos a dormir Jeff:-Pero son las 12 del medio... Jim:-SI QUIERES TU NO DUERMAS, PERO YO TENGO UN SUEÑO VORAZ Jeff:-Vale, vale, no te enojes :watch out: (se duerme) Ojojo, ¡Jim derrotó al Ojo de Cthulhu! Pronto será más fuerte de lo que jamás ha sido ¿Te gusta la diversión? ¿Matar Jefes? ¡Nuevo Episodio! ¡Adiosito! ---- Capítulo 7: Que no pare la fiesta Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz... ???:-Jim, al tener 7 NPCs saldrá la Chica Fiestera Jim:-¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas? ¿Quién eres? Miner8888:-Miner8888, soy mago Jim:-Ajá y... ¿quién es la chica fiestera? Miner8888:-Es mi amiga Mary, te venderá cosas para hacer fiestas y tal Jim:-¿Como confetti y esas cosas? Miner8888:-Sí, y Maquinas de burbujas ewe Jim:-Mola, ¿te unes al clan de supervivientes? Miner8888:-Ok Jim:-Adiós Miner8888:-Ciao ._. / ._.I ._.\ Zzzzzzzzzzz... Woahh Jim:-Bonito día, ¿no es así, Jeff? Jeff:-Como siempre, Jim Jim:-Creo que ahí viene alguien, es... es... ¡Es Mary y viene con Miner8888! Jeff:-¿De qué hablas? Jim:-Tuve un sueño en el que había un nuevo miembro en el clan de supervivientes Jeff:-¿Clan de que? Jim:-Supervivientes. Le puse nombre a la unión entre Mastro, gatis, Maxwell y demás personas y yo Jeff:-Ohh, ok, ¿le vas a comprar confetti? Jim:-Pues CLARO, hombre, ¡montaré una fiesta en casa, no te jode! Jeff:- ._. Ok, ¿invitarás a los Gemelos como hizo Trufas? Jim:-¿Qué? Jeff:-Nada... ¿invitarás a todos? Jim:-Claro, y a alguien más, de hecho... Jeff:-¿? Jim:-Maté muchos slimes y uno tenía como un palo con moco adentro, lo agité y apareció un slime que atacó a los demás monstruos Jeff:-¿Le pondrás nombre? Jim:-Sí, pero no se me ocurre ninguno, descarté moco porque es feo, chiquilín por que :ifyouknowwhatimean: Jeff:-Tu siempre con tus perversiones ---- Escena Extra Random: thumb|400px|Amo, ¿por qué matas a mi madre con un pico? ¿amo? ¿AMO? AMOOOOOOOOOO ---- Jim:-No importa, le compraré algunas cosas con mis moneditas :ifyouknowwhatimean: Jeff:-Oye, eso cansa Jim:-e.e Bueno ya en serio le compraré confetti y esas cosas Y se fue a compraaaaaaaar... Jim:-Dios, esto es increíble, mira, Pistolas para lanzar confetti (dispara una pistola) Bombas de humo (lanza una bomba) Aros de burbujas (crea una burbuja) ¡es genial! Jeff:-Empieza a llamar a jentes :3 Jim:-Okay (músiquita tranquila de problemas técnicos) Tururuu, pumbrururu, turururu, pibriarururu Jim:-Ya llame a todos, e ideé un nombre para el slime: Peque, no es como chiquilín Jeff:-Mola *toc toc* Jim:-¿Quién eEEEEEEEEE... :pokerface: Hermano del EOC:-Hola, ¿puedo unirme a la party? Jim:-Emm, si, pero no creo que entres Hermano del EOC:-Voy afuera Jim:-Eehhm, ok ♫ Don't stop the party now, Don't stop the party now, Don't stop the party now, QUE NO PARE LA FIESTA Panban pimbian punbuan po po poa pu pi pi pi pa po pa pato, pato, gentleman ♫ ---- Le super baile random thumb|DONT STOP THE PARTY ---- Jim:-La pasamos super bien, genial Jeff:-Tengo un sueño, durmamos Jim:-Ok (se duermen) Felicidades, Jim, que tienes otro NPC, y like por este capítulo que por supuesto NO es de relleno, sí, claro, xD, hasta el siguiente capítulo, ¡chao! Categoría:Entradas